Stolen Kisses
by hilandncr
Summary: There just aren't enough scenes of Sam and Jack kissing. Here are a series of vignettes that attempt to remedy that terrible oversight. Guttery, Angsty, Fluffy but always delightfully S/J.
1. A Bushel and a Peck

Disclaimer: None of the characters from Stargate: SG1 are mine; I just enjoy playing with them. No remuneration of any kind has been exchanged in relation to this work of fiction. All rights are retained by the legal owners of the Stargate franchise, its subsidiaries, licensees and assigns.

Summary: There just aren't enough scenes of Sam and Jack kissing. Here are a series of vignettes that attempt to remedy that terrible oversight. Guttery, Angsty, Fluffy but always delightfully S/J.

Author's Note: I just needed a project that would let me write something fun and easy from time to time. And who doesn't love a good Sam/Jack kiss? The plan here is to find as many places in the show where it would be realistically possible to insert a little lip action between my favorite couple. (So no crazy drunken parties or a storage closet rendezvous. I'm going to try and keep it actually in cannon, with just a few minor tweaks here and there.) I've started a list, and I'm open to suggestions. Let me know where you think Sam and Jack could have shared a kiss.

**Stolen Kisses**

**Chapter 1: A Bushel and a Peck and Kiss Upon Your Neck (The Broca Divide)**

_Some say he did steal a kiss, some say it was just the angle of the camera playing tricks on the eye. I think you know which side I come down on in this debate. But just to clarify . . ._

It's not that Jack O'Neill hadn't noticed that his blond-haired, blue-eyed Captain was a beautiful woman. But her very vocal scientific geekiness and the giant feminist chip on her shoulder had kept most of his attraction to the female officer at bay. It also helped that he most often saw her wearing the shapeless BDUs, unisex flight suits, and bulky vests and gear that comprised their regular uniforms. Thus hiding—for the most part—her shapely curves, even if Jack couldn't help noticing her enticingly long, slender legs.

No, Colonel Jack O'Neill was perfectly content to fool himself into believing that he felt no more attraction for Captain Samantha Carter than any other healthy virile man looking at any other pretty young woman. That is until she surprised him in the steamy locker room wearing nothing but a pair of thin cotton shorts, slung low around her hips and a very small olive tank top. Her creamy skin glistened from the sticky heat. Her crystal eyes seared into his with such wanton lust. He was stupefied.

As she reached for him and captured his mouth with her own he knew with absolute certainty she was bare under the revealing clothing. He could feel every pillowy contour of her body as she pressed herself against him. He was still warm and damp from the shower and even amidst his shock at her ferocious advance he responded to her immediately. His brain warred with his body. He tried to fend her off and preserve both her honor and his sanity. At the same time his raw desire was nearly overwhelming. He had not felt such incredible passion for any woman in quite some time.

Sam pulled him down onto the bench and pressed the whole length of her body on top of him. He tried speaking to her, reasoning with her, yelling at her. Anything to keep from tasting her and feeling her. But he was practically incoherent even to himself and she was acutely focused on her objective. When she asked if he wanted her he couldn't fully deny it. The evidence was obvious to both of them.

Jack managed to push her away from him slightly but over estimated the required force, which found them tumbling to the ground. He wrapped himself around her to cushion their fall. Laying a top her he was now in control of the situation if not himself. Sam's lips were lush and succulent as she moaned and moved beneath him. He knew he had to end this now or he wouldn't stop. He reached down to lift her up and carry her to the infirmary just as she arched upwards into him and tilted her head back to reveal the full length her milky neck.

The temptation was just too much for him. As he pulled her up Jack gently brushed his lips along her luscious throat. The skin was smooth and slightly salty on his rough lips. Before he was tempted to take more, he quickly pushed off the floor and raised them both off the ground.

She struggled and fought as he carried her to the infirmary. And soon other events and the alien virus overtook him. But he had tasted Samantha Carter for the first time, and he knew then he would never get enough.


	2. Just a Kiss to Say Goodbye

**Chapter 2: Just a Kiss to Say Goodbye (Solitudes)**

Sam lay sprawled on the hard icy floor of the cavern, face down in the snow. She was bruised, exhausted, freezing cold, and utterly without hope. She lifted her head slightly to breathe in the chill air and saw the still form of the Colonel laying beside her. He had made no reaction at her crashing fall. Using the last reserve of strength within her, Sam heaved herself up and crawled over to him fearing he was already dead.

That thought devastated her. He had been her companion and her lifeline in this dark and freezing hell. She couldn't bare the idea of going on without him. If she was honest with herself, something she had never been particularly good at, but if she chose this moment to take that novel approach she would have to admit that she returned to be with him. It was better to die with a friend below the ice than wander on the surface and probably die alone atop the ice.

And Jack O'Neill was her friend, maybe even something more, but she wasn't about to be that honest with herself. He had cheered her, trusted her, and finally sacrificed any real possibility of his own rescue by ordering her away in the now vain hope of saving her. Her heart stuttered as she thought of it and she softly called to him.

"Colonel."

With the last of her strength she crawled over to him and reached a hand under the blanket, lightly caressing his chest and feeling for a heartbeat. She rested her head upon his shoulder. He remained motionless as she entreated him again.

"Colonel."

No response. She curled into him, brushing her cold nose against his rough cheek. Sam began to sob noiselessly. She had failed him and he was gone.

Then she heard a breathy whisper escape his lips.

"Sara."

Relief flooded her anxious heart. He was alive. And he thought she was his wife. The thought he clung to in despair; the one that always pulled him through. She could be Sara for him. She could be anything he needed her to be.

She cuddled into him more closely and pressed her lips to his ear.

"I'm here Jack."

Their conversation was brief. She told him to sleep. But before she lost him again she had to speak to him as Sam one last time.

"It was an honor serving with you too, Colonel."

She leaned her forehead upon his and felt the last of the heat from her arduous climb seeping away, as the sweat crystallized along her body. She knew she had no warmth to give him but she pulled closer anyway determined to hold him to the end. Her nose brushed his icy cheek and she placed her cold lips upon his face.

One last kiss.

And one last kiss.

Maybe she did have one regret. She regretted there would never be more.


	3. Half Missed

**Chapter 3: Half Missed (The Serpent's Lair)**

Sam walked down the empty concrete corridor toward her lab, half delirious with all the thoughts and emotions swirling around inside her like a roller coaster on jet fuel.

She could not believe she had kissed him. Could she kiss her commanding officer? Well, she had. And now she couldn't stop thinking about it. He had certainly brushed it off and forgotten it by now; chalked it up to exuberance in the face of their unexpected victory and happy reunion.

As she thought back to scene in the gateroom just a few minutes earlier her stomach continued its mad somersaults as a smile unwittingly broke from her lips. They had saved the world! The four of them, together—with Bra'tac's help of course. And she had kissed Colonel O'Neill, on the lips, mostly.

The Colonel, herself, Master Bra'tac and Teal'c had been ushered into the gateroom to a round of applause from the gathered SGC personnel. Despite the celebratory atmosphere, the smiles from herself and her team were subdued. It was a great victory, but an incomplete one. Daniel was not with them. Sam wondered if the others had been as broken hearted as she at his loss. There had been no time to stop and mourn as of yet, but she felt the heaviness in her heart even as she recognized with gratitude what they had accomplished.

After they had said farewell to Bra'tac and he was led away for debriefing before returning to Chulak General Hammond had announced there was someone who wanted to see them. Sam didn't even have a chance to consider who it might be because as General Hammond stepped aside she instantly recognized the shy, geeky figure pushing his way through the assembled crowd.

"Daniel." She had called out with joy and relief to strong to contain. And Colonel O'Neill had stepped forward to envelope him in a tight embrace. With fondness and teasing he welcomed their lost teammate home.

Sam moved forward as soon as the Colonel had relinquished him and wrapped him in a hug of her own. Now she felt they had truly won the day. The airman and technicians surrounding them surged forward as happy murmurs and delighted chatter broke out all around them. Sam released Daniel with some reluctance. As she pulled back she lightly brushed her lips across his cheek and whispered, "Welcome back."

There were handshakes and backslapping all around now and Sam was bubbling over. She turned to the Colonel behind her and smiled up at him. He looked down upon her with an equally broad grin. Then his arms wrapped around her. She could feel his body pressed to her. Every nerve ending tingled with excitement and happiness. After a few moments, he loosened his hold and without thinking she stretched up to place a kiss on his cheek as she had done with Daniel. Just at that exact moment he turned his head. Her lips brushed the corner of his mouth in an awkward half kiss. Startled, she pulled away, but the Colonel kept a hand upon her shoulder. She fidgeted uncomfortably and leaned away and he dropped his arm for a moment, but then lifted it again and pulled her to his side. Teal'c had reached out for the Colonel on the other side and she placed a hand on Daniel's arm. Slowly they closed into a tight circle of camaraderie and friendship as the congratulations flowed around them.

Once all the well-wishes had been received and the celebration had died down Sam extricated herself from the gateroom and began making her way toward her lab. That's when the thinking began. She had kissed the Colonel. Not romantically of course. It was a kiss of jubilation and triumph. But why was she thinking about it so much? Why did she wonder if he was thinking about it? Why did she wonder what it would be like if she were to ever kiss him again? Those were dangerous, ridiculous thoughts.

Sam turned into her lab and was confronted with piles of boxes and books and half packed equipment, left behind when it looked like the SGC would be shut down. She heaved a sigh. She wasn't sure if it was for the mess that lay before her or the mixed up tangled up mess inside her head. She involuntarily began to raise her hand to her lips, but then stopped herself. She gave her head a firm shake and pushed into her lab.

"Work." She resmontrated herself sternly. "What you need, Samatha Carter, is to get back to work."

Sam picked up a box and began loading equipment onto an empty shelf.


	4. Siren Song

**Chapter 4: Siren Song (In the Line of Duty)**

Jack turned her face toward him calling her name, "Sam, Sam, Sam!"

She was so pale.

The panic inside him was boiling over. She could not be dead.

Over his shoulder he ordered Teal'c to bring help. He did not watch to see the Jaffa leave.

He cradled her head in both hands. "Come on Sam."

He brushed back the soft yellow strands from her ashen face. Her eyes fluttered minutely and hope welled up inside him. She wasn't dead. Not yet. There was still a chance they could save her, even if it meant saving the goa'uld.

He continued to caress she her soft skin as he fought to hold the raging emotions inside, even as his mind screamed in agony, "Not again. Not again."

When he had lost Charlie the pain had been so overwhelming. He could not even imagine going on with his life, let alone loving anyone ever again. Then there was Skaara, who had reminded him so much of his dead son. And he had opened his heart, only to lose him to the goa'uld a short time after their joyful reunion. He was certain he could not love again. But somehow this brilliant, beautiful, brave, strong, quirky Air Force officer and scientist of all people had seeped through the pores of his stony heart.

He could not say when or how it had happened, but Samantha Carter had lodged herself inside him like a goa'uld taking over his heart and mind and giving him a second soul, but this one infinitely more tender and lovely than his own. Then a vile scum-sucking snake head had burrowed inside Sam's extraordinary brain and taken her away.

Love and loss and pain. It was the pattern of his life.

Involuntarily he leaned down and placed a kiss upon her brow. Then upon her cheek. Her lips. He showered kisses on her face so as not to shower her with his tears. Finally, he stilled and rested his forehead lightly against hers, pressing his lips to her temple and whispered, "Fight Sam. I'm here. You fight that slimy snake-assed son of bitch. I won't leave you."

Jack closed his eyes and remembered unbidden that horrible moment when Sam had cried out to him from behind the bars of this very cell, "Please, Jack! No, Jack! Please don't leave me! Please!" He wished he could say that he left because he didn't believe her, because he would not let the snake manipulate him. But in truth he had run away like the emotional coward he was.

He would not run again.

Noises from the medical unit rushing down the hall broke into Jack's memories and scattered them aside. As Dr. Frasier and her team entered the holding room Jack leaned into Sam's ear as he made to rise, "I'm here Sam. . . . I won't leave you."

Jack stepped away and let the doctor do her work, but he was never very far from Sam's side. He stayed, even when they arrived at the infirmary and there was nothing more he could do but watch and hope. He stayed, even when the intruder alert went out and he should have gone to help secure the base. He stayed after the snake had died and Sam seemed infinitely sad. He would stay as long as she needed him.

"Please" had become her siren song to him. At that word, he would not leave her again, ever.


End file.
